Somewhere I Belong
by RoseMasterD87
Summary: What happens when Jirachi answers the wish from a young real world girl to live somewhere she truly belongs? Follow her as she adapts to the Pokemon World. R&R! Thanks!


Hello everyone! This story ties in with my ongoing Pokemon stories. I had it up a long time ago, but I had to take it down because I did not like how I wrote it and decided to rewrite everything from creative scratch! Anyways, to those that love my stories, I think you'll like this re-written version. Those that are new, welcome and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Linkin Park's song, except for my ideas. Enjoy!

Summary: What happens when Jirachi answers the wish from a young real world girl to live somewhere she truly belongs? Follow her as she adapts to the Pokemon World. R&R! Thanks!

Somewhere I Belong

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Starlight, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may. I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight." said a young girl with dark red hair staring out at the brightest star in the nighttime sky with hopeful green eyes from her bedroom window.

The girl was Danielle, she was an average girl that just recently graduated high school with above average grades, and was employed a restaurant not known for their fast food, but for their excellent customer service. She has a passion for reading and writing just about anything she imagines, and has a voice for singing when music came natually to her at a young age during her school years while participating in the choirs. She had a few close friends, some who truely understood who she was as a person, and there were those that would take advantage of her kind-heartedness for their own selfish needs. Her mother was too busy with her younger brothers' school activities while her father worked out of state.

Danielle was also a big fan of Pokemon; from playing the games, collecting the cards, and knew about every character just from watching all the episodes and movies.

At one point, she wondered what it'd be like to live in the Pokemon World. She knew forming bonds and raising Pokemon was important to collect badges and participate in the leagues. The thought of going on a journey to visit different places and meeting people was also thrilling.

"I wish…." Danielle whispered, a single tear trickled down her face. "I wish…." She was also listening to her boom box playing a song from her favorite musical artist Linkin Park….

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
**__**What I thought was never real  
**__**I wanna let you walk the pain I felt so long  
**__**(erase all the pain till its gone)  
**__**I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
**__**Like I'm close to something real  
**__**I wanna find something I wanted all along  
**__**Somewhere I belong**_

"Yes, somewhere I truly belong…."

_**'Is that what you wish for?'**_ said a familiar telepathic voice that Danielle recognized from the Pokemon movie, Jirachi the Wishmaker.

Danielle turned around and gasped, not believing her own eyes. Floating in the air above her glowing Nintendo DS was a small creature with a gray body and yellow wings, a yellow star-shaped head with green tassles of each end, and small green eyes.

"Oh m-my, you're Jirachi!"

_**'Yes, and I'm here to answer your wish.'**_ Jirachi said, closing its eyes in preparation.

A beam of light shot out from the screen of the DS, Danielle then closed her eyes, knowing exactly what she wanted to wish for. No sooner was her wish revealed to Jirachi, Danielle's surroundings went black as she was whisked away to her destination and leaving behind her old life….

'Knock, Knock, Knock'

"Sweetheart, time to get up." said the voice belonging to a middle-aged Nurse Joy. "Today you start your journey in Kanto."

"Okay, I'm awake…." moaned a female voice from underneath a multicolored comforter on a queen-sized bed belonging to Danielle Emery. She felt reborn as the fourteen-year-old step-daughter of Nurse Joy, whom ran the Pokemon Center in Crystal City on Crystal Island. She didn't know much about her real parents except they were too young to care for a child and wrote a letter stating they would someday return for her so they could become a family. She was in her third year as a Pokemon trainer, but also had a vast knowledge about Pokemon from reading many books and encyclopedias. She wasn't the only one that had dreams of becoming the world's best Pokemon trainer when she found friendship in local neighbor Angelina Murakami, whom also wanted to become a great Pokemon trainer. The two girls met at Suishou Pokemon Technical at the age of five; they got along as if they were sisters separated at birth.

When Danielle's eighth birthday approached, Angelina moved to the outskirts of Pallet Town with her step-mother so they'd be closer to Angelina's father, Giovanni. Danielle was truly upset, but the two friends had promised to meet up when they were older and after their goals were accomplished.

Two years later, Danielle received an Eevee on her 10th birthday and also got a Pokedex as her Pokemon license so she could become a Pokemon trainer. She said her goodbyes to Nurse Joy and traveled to the Johto Region to start her first Pokemon journey. As the year flew by and every badge she earned, Danielle captured and formed a strong team of Pokemon: Typhlosion, Noctowl, Ampheros, Gyrados, and Victreebel. She battled different trainers and enjoyed the time spent exploring and traveling through different towns and cities. She also hoped to run into Angelina, whom was journeying the same region for the first time as well.

After competing and placing 3rd in the Johto League Silver Conference, Danielle headed straight into the Orange Islands to compete in the Orange League. Then after defeating the Head Leader and placed into the Orange League Hall of Fame, Danielle returned home and stayed there for the following year. She spent time training her Pokemon and also assisted her step-mother at the Pokemon Center.

The young girl climbed out of bed, and yawned. She stood about 5 foot 2 inches with a slender-slim figure, had green eyes, and glossy blackish-brown hair that stopped at her mid-back with wispy bangs.

"C'mon Bulbasaur. Time to wake up." Danielle said, stretching her toned arms and legs from all the traveling she's done as a Pokemon trainer. "We've got a big day ahead of us."

Sleeping in a small basket on the other side of Danielle's bed was a baby Bulbasaur. It was a gift from Angelina's grandparents for her fourteenth birthday. The green-bulb Pokemon slowly opened its ruby red eyes and yawned, "Saaauuur, Bulba!"

Danielle changed out of her pajamas and into a black tight fitting tank-top, a long-sleeved white shrug that tied in the front just below her growing chest, a dark blue jean pleited mini skirt, a jet-black beret, and black boots that came up to just below her knees. Then after fixing her hair and recalling her Bulbasaur, she headed downstairs for a breakfast consisting of fried eggs and ham with a blueberry muffin and a glass of milk.

Nurse Joy handed her daughter a backpack with all that she needed for her journey.

Danielle walked back upstairs to her room and pulled out three objects. They were a pair of dark blue fingerless grip gloves, her pink-colored Poke-Gear, and her silver belt. She fit her gloves on and then she attached the belt around the belt loops of her skirt. She placed the Pokeballs holding her Bulbasaur, Eevee, and Pidgeot onto the belt and looked up into her full-length mirror. She was now ready for her Kanto journey.

§To Be Continued§

*Jirachi, a legendary Hoenn Pokemon, grants Danielle's wish.  
*Danielle began her first Pokemon journey in Johto; she placed third in the Silver Conference  
*Danielle is good friends with Angelina.  
*Danielle's step-mother is Nurse Joy; they live on Crystal Island  
*Danielle being abandoned by her real parents and a letter stating their return someday is reference to the musical/movie "Annie".  
*Danielle receives a Bulbasaur from Angelina's grandparents on her fourteenth birthday.  
*Danielle starts her journey in the Kanto Region with Pidgeot, Eevee, and Bulbasaur.  
*Danielle's last name Emery is a masculine German name meaning "Ruler of work, powerful home"

Okay, this is just the beginning chapter of a new character, but the story will get better in later chapters. If you haven't guessed, the main character is me; thought it'd be cool to create another new character instead of basing myself as Angelina from the other stories. All comments are welcomed and will be appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
